


或许你喜欢养宠物吗？

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	或许你喜欢养宠物吗？

他满心欢喜的敲开张艺兴的公寓门，迎接他的却是衣衫不整张艺兴以及一位从来没有见过的男子。

张艺兴的神情像是才从午睡中醒过来，眼神中还透着一股慵懒劲儿。

谁知道是真午睡还是和这个男人睡了——吴世勋这么想着，将半截打招呼的俏皮话咽进肚子里，沉着脸看着眼前两个人规规矩矩道了别，陌生男人与他擦肩而过离开张艺兴的公寓。

张艺兴倒不觉得吴世勋三天两头往他这边跑是什么奇怪的事儿，看着后者熟门熟路地从鞋柜里掏出自己的拖鞋换上，这才漫不经心的开口。

“你怎么来了？”

吴世勋眼神直勾勾地盯着张艺兴领口露出的大片白花花的嫩肉，直到后者特地避嫌一样，一颗颗地又将纽扣扣上，这才略带不悦的回答他。

“那什么..晚上不是我们两家吃饭吗，我刚好忙完了学校里的事儿，想等着你一起过去...”

张艺兴噢了一声，瞥了一眼挂钟发现时间还早，便朝沙发上随意一指，说你先坐。

吴世勋听话乖乖的坐下来，看着张艺兴一脸面无表情心里就来气，在他记忆中，他的这位邻家竹马哥哥自从上了高中，身边的男朋友好像就几乎没有断过，不过每个都好景不长，这不，距离吴世勋见到张艺兴的上一个男朋友才不过短短半个月，这人身边就又换了一个新的，这种看上谁却就是不看自己的无力感和不公平感，让吴世勋觉得十分委屈。

他不是没对张艺兴表达过自己的爱慕之情，只是后者每次都避重就轻，找一些奇奇怪怪的理由将他搪塞过去，说白了就是总当他是小孩子罢了。

虽然名义上只是张艺兴要好的邻居弟弟，但吴世勋经常给自己定错位，把姿态摆的像他的男朋友一样，问起问题来也咄咄逼人。

“他谁啊？”

他站起来走到卧室门口，靠着门框质问正在换衣服的张艺兴，后者才将皱巴巴的衬衣脱下来，精致的蝴蝶骨对着他，吴世勋在大饱眼福的同时，还仔细看了看此人身上有没有留下点儿可疑的痕迹。

温润白皙，连一道抓痕都没有，吴世勋这才松了一口气。

“谁都不是”

张艺兴轻描淡写地回答他，就这么光着上身，在衣橱里找一件新衣服，然而就是这种刻意瞒着吴世勋从不将话说明白的态度，让吴世勋大为火光。

“我进来的时候你衣领都被扯成那样了，还要狡辩呢”

张艺兴抬头看了一眼深深皱着眉头的吴世勋，后者委屈地仿佛只要再一激他就能哭出来，他无奈的耸了耸肩。

“既然你都看到了，还问我干什么”

吴世勋愣了半晌，他不明白他到底比张艺兴那些男朋友们差在哪里，他好歹也是走在学校里屁股后面总跟着一大群小女生的，怎么到了张艺兴眼里，他就只是后者那个没长大的邻家弟弟了呢。

“看够没？又委屈了？”

张艺兴这边穿好了上衣，正准备换裤子呢，扭头又见吴世勋扒着门框，眼睛一如既往黏在自己身上，同时还委屈巴巴的撇着嘴，说不准儿下一秒就又哭鼻子了。

“...你为什么看不上我啊”

吴世勋指甲抠着木头门框，委屈中还带着一丝倔强。

“我说了啊，你对我来说就是我的弟弟而已，跟你在一起这感觉太奇怪了，乱伦这事儿我可干不出来”

“去你的吧张艺兴，叫你一声哥你还真把自己当我亲哥了？你看你这生活不能自理的样儿，你还能照顾谁怎么的”

张艺兴对着吴世勋翻了个白眼，在这种问题上他们已经纠结过上百次了，他不想再和这个人浪费时间，作势就要经过他出卧室，不料吴世勋倔得很，一把扣住他手腕，不依不饶。

“你要今天给我说出个我能接受的理由出来，我保证从此以后我就对你死了这条心，彻底把你当我亲哥，端屎端尿伺候你”

“去你妈的，你才吃屎呢”

张艺兴作势踢了吴世勋一脚，可是后者好像并没有和他开玩笑的意思，神色恳切地看着他，说真的，这种委屈巴巴的眼神，张艺兴觉得自己要是再看久一点，可能就直接倒在吴世勋怀里了，所以他默默地撇过了头。

“我说不上来，可能是你太不听话了吧”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，用另一只手的食指指着自己的鼻子。

“我？从来都是你叫往东我不往西的，你还想要我怎么听话？张艺兴我劝你找也要找个好点儿的借口，不然我严重怀疑你就是拉不下脸来说喜欢我”

张艺兴眼珠子骨碌碌转了两下。

“我..我喜欢养宠物，你喜欢吗？”

“我知道啊，你喜欢狗，我喜欢兔子，这又哪儿出问题了？”

吴世勋听张艺兴说来说去都没有说出一个能让他心安理得放弃的理由，自己越发焦躁，抓着张艺兴不放，而张艺兴也觉得这样纠缠下去，怕是天黑都还闹不出个结局来，叹了一口气。

“我有些奇怪的兴趣，我不想吓着你，所以我们还是安安心心地当朋友吧”

“开玩笑，目前为止还没有什么东西是能吓着我的..”吴世勋皱着眉头，又怕是张艺兴瞧不起自己一样，梗着脖子干巴巴地补充了一句，“没有什么是我不能接受的”

张艺兴见面前这人还真是不到黄河不死心，也懒得再和他争辩，反手拉住吴世勋就进了对面的房间——这是吴世勋还从来没有进过的屋子，平日里来也总是锁着门，所以当他看见满屋子奇奇怪怪的玩具时，确实愣住了，半天吐不出一个字。

宽敞的房间里空荡荡的，撤去了床位，中间只有一张抹茶绿的布质沙发，紧靠着的墙上钉着钉子，上面全是粗细不均的银链，尾端连着一个皮质项圈，像栖息在墙面上的一条条银蛇，被阳光照到的地方闪闪发光。

一旁还有一张小桌子，上面整整齐齐地排列着吴世勋从来没有见过的玩具，皮的，珍珠的，金属的，还有几只小臂长的马术鞭子，安静的躺在桌面上，让吴世勋回想起做手术时灯下寒光森森的刀具。

在旁边就是一个开放的衣橱，里面挂着形形色色的服装，花花绿绿，质地也各不相同，可任凭吴世勋再傻再单纯，他也知道这房间绝不是用来开化妆舞会的，张艺兴所说的那个令人难以启齿的奇奇怪怪的秘密，如今如他所愿完全展露在他的面前，惊讶之余，吴世勋竟然觉得有一丝感动和兴奋。

“看清楚了？这下可以死心了吧，这可不是一般人能接受的，像你这种纯良小朋友，还是早点回家的好”

张艺兴也不怕吴世勋四处打量窥探秘密的眼光，就像在展示一个稀松平常的房间一样，料到吴世勋一定会退缩，说罢便又想将人带出去，却再一次被抓住了手腕，这一次对上的不再是刚才怯生生委屈巴巴的眼神了，拉着他的人，连语气中都带着一丝讨好。

“看清楚了，那我该怎么做，你才能接受我..”

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，他没有想到吴世勋竟然心安理得的接受了他奇怪的爱好，要想到他带过多少个男人来到这个房间里，其中又有多少人在匆匆看了一眼过后拔腿就跑，他这下倒是对吴世勋钦佩起来，没想到小孩儿年龄小，胆识却不是一般的大。

他站到了吴世勋的面前，抬手轻抚眼前人微红的面颊，像海上的塞壬，又像伊甸园中嘶嘶吐信的蛇，殷红的嘴瓣儿中吐出的却是恋人般亲密的低语。

“你要是能通过我的测试，我就让你当狗狗好不好？”

吴世勋此刻怕是觉得就算张艺兴是要他去跳悬崖，自己都能轻巧的跳下去，早就被张艺兴的爱抚和身上的气息勾的失了魂儿，好不容易争取来的机会，怎么能白白错过，况且只要是和张艺兴一起，别说狗狗，就是做牛做马都行。

“那我当狗狗，艺兴当兔兔好不好？”

张艺兴没好气地掐了他脸蛋儿一把，力道却不见得很重，甚至心情还十分愉悦。

“我还没说是什么测试呢，你倒还蹬鼻子上脸要求起我来了”

吴世勋摸着鼻梁嘿嘿一笑，看张艺兴背着他在桌上挑挑选选，最后拿了个半透明的小橡胶口袋到他面前来，大小就像是他平时用来装耳机的那种小绒布口袋，看上去好像刚好能罩住什么东西的头部。

算是测试前的鼓励，张艺兴第一次主动和吴世勋接起吻来，双手毫不见外的脱起他的外裤来，布料窸窸窣窣，两三下就落在地上，他轻轻抓了一把吴世勋尺寸可观的下半身。

“这么敏感啊，这就硬了？”

吴世勋这不过才尝了一回张艺兴给的甜头，见张艺兴低头观察他的下身，腻腻歪歪地抵着后者的额头。

“哥先摸我的呢..”

他听着张艺兴轻笑了一声，伸手拉下了他的深色内裤，半硬的性器就这么弹了出来，张艺兴雪白的小手帮他撸了两下，作势就要把那个小口袋往他的顶端套上去，这种狭窄的被束缚的感觉让吴世勋一个激灵，结巴着问张艺兴这是什么意思。

张艺兴不料手中新玩具的尺寸对吴世勋来说还真有点小，聚精会神地努力着要帮他套上，见吴世勋要动，又一把握住了他的性器。

“说了要接受我的测试的，现在反悔了？”

吴世勋这就默不作声了，面红耳赤的看着张艺兴凑在自己下身面前帮他戴上这个不知道等下要对他做什么的小套子——这费了些功夫，不过最终还是扣了上去，又任由着张艺兴帮他把内裤和外裤拉上，除了身上多了个小玩具之外，也看不出有什么大的改变。

直到张艺兴按下了随身携带的一个小遥控器，便觉得套在自己下身顶端的小口袋无声但急促的震动起来，突如其来的酥麻让他一个腿软，差点没跪在地上。

“哥哥，这..”

吴世勋本想问这到底是哪门子训练，话到了嘴边却变成了难耐的闷哼，前面被按摩的胀胀的，可是一变大，本来拥挤的口袋就显得更小，贴在袋子内壁的按摩小球就震得更明显，吴世勋哪懂这是什么情趣小玩具啊，只觉得又酥麻又挠不着，都快哭了。

张艺兴再一次捧着吴世勋的脸颊亲吻他的嘴唇，小孩儿虽然下身难受，却没忘了逮住一切机会和他唇齿相缠，奶是奶，主导意识还挺强。

 

“这就是给勋勋的小测试..”张艺兴轻柔地对吴世勋喃喃低语，“只要勋勋不在测试中射出来，我就奖励勋勋看兔兔噢”

吴世勋勉强唔了一声，依依不舍地勾着张艺兴的脖子又亲了一阵。

“勋勋乖的，勋勋一定完成任务”

令吴世勋没想到的是，这个小玩具小是小，却真够变态的，此刻张艺兴就坐在他的旁边，装成平日里的乖乖样陪家长聊天，规规矩矩的吃饭，可是只有他俩才知道，就席间的工夫，张艺兴已经将这个按摩器的档位切了个遍，快慢速交替着按摩着吴世勋肿胀的前端，刺激是持久的，但是力度总是离让他高潮到发抖的极限差那么点儿，他就一直这么半硬着，还要在饭桌上装的若无其事。

张艺兴仿佛是打定了主意要看吴世勋出丑一般，除了时不时切换按摩的快慢之外，还腾出一只手，在桌下大家都看不见的地方缓慢的揉捏着吴世勋的大腿内侧，手法极为诱惑和色气，吴世勋觉得自己都要疯了。

趁大人们觥筹交错之间，他才微微侧过头恳求张艺兴，问他这个测试多久才是个头。

“勋勋好难受，可不可以不要再戴着了..”

没想到可怜巴巴的请求就被张艺兴轻飘飘的一个眼神给堵了回去，吴世勋仍然顶着半硬的性器坐在餐桌前，张艺兴却再没去故意换挡和挑逗，算是放了他一码。

直到这顿饭终于结束，两人才又回到张艺兴的公寓里，一进门吴世勋就像在讨赏一样，将张艺兴反压在门上，亲了个痛痛快快。

张艺兴咯咯地笑着猴急的小孩儿，又坏心眼地伸手摸了一把他的下身。

“让我瞧瞧——勋勋的任务完成的怎么样了”

令人欣慰的就是，吴世勋虽然闹的厉害，却出色地通过了张艺兴的测试，肿胀的性器前端被刺激地出了不少水珠，却还是一直忍着没有射出来，张艺兴喜形于色，又被吴世勋缠着问接下来可以继续谈恋爱了吧。

“嗯”他抿着酒窝满意地应了一声，拍了拍吴世勋的屁股，“你先去洗干净，不准在浴室自己解决噢，等下我要检查的”

吴世勋答应了一声，开开心心地进浴室洗澡去了，张艺兴公寓里除了外面有个浴室之外，他的房间里也有一个浴室，所以两边洗澡都不耽误，见吴世勋进去了，自己也挑好等下要穿的衣服，进浴室帮自己清洗起来。

张艺兴跟他说过，如果等下洗完澡后自己还没有出来，那吴世勋就得在房间里跪坐着等他一会儿——当然，什么都不能穿。

此刻吴世勋就跪坐在玩具房的垫子上，一双好奇的眼睛打量着四周，遐想着等下要发生的香艳情事，裸露的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气里，因为兴奋而微微发抖。

他做梦都不会想到，自己暗恋了多年的邻家哥哥，家长眼中的乖乖孩子，竟然真的同意了他的请求，穿着一身兔兔制服，带着满身浴后的香气进了房门。

此刻的张艺兴带着高高竖起的兔子耳朵发夹，白皙的颈部是一条穿着胡萝卜形铃铛的蕾丝choker，白色的胸衣包裹着白嫩饱满的胸脯，片片布料只堪堪遮住前端的隐私部位，大腿上是一双连着袜带的白色蕾丝长袜，转过身来后面几乎什么都没有，只有一团雪白毛绒的兔子尾巴，底部被做成了肛塞，夹在他雪白圆润的臀瓣之间。

吴世勋只觉得自己要晕过去，头晕目眩之间，看张艺兴朝他走来，伸出同样带着蕾丝长手套的左手，让他虔诚地亲吻。

张艺兴随手抄起了一根扁平的马鞭，对着墙扫了扫。

“勋勋要哪根？”

吴世勋此刻只觉得就是将银链子全都绑在他身上也无妨，大致浏览了一阵，说那根连着西瓜红项圈的就好。

“好”

张艺兴像是故意要让吴世勋更硬一样，让他留在原地，自己跪在沙发上取链子和项圈，分开双腿塌着腰，撅着圆溜溜的屁股，吴世勋视力极好，能看到他微微打开的臀瓣深处有一处粉红，正极力吸着毛团底部的肛塞，香艳的画面让他不自觉的加快了呼吸的频率，仰着头任张艺兴给他套上宠物的项圈。

他本以为这种主人养宠物的游戏到这里也就结束了，接下来他就能光明正大的张艺兴缠绵一晚上，本想借机亲亲面前的兔兔，却冷不丁的被戴上了一个说是口罩也不像是口罩的东西，只因这个东西在嘴前开了一个不大不小的洞，刚好能让他张嘴说话，但要是想亲人，就有那么点儿问题。

吴世勋明白了，张艺兴就是不想让他安生。

他委屈又期待的看着张艺兴，后者握着银链子，真就像牵一只宠物一样，兀自在沙发上坐下来，张开双腿让吴世勋将头凑过来。

“好好舔舔我，我要是高兴了就继续”

吴世勋一脚踏入了深渊，此刻唯有遵从的份儿，他看着张艺兴将自己肿胀的性器从薄薄的布料中释放了出来，上下爱抚了两三下，出于自愿，还出于一种渴望地，张口含住了它。

他这下算是明白了，原来口罩上的洞，刚好是张艺兴的尺寸。

在吴世勋二十来年的处男生涯里，别说给别人口交了，就是连给自己撸的次数都可忽略不计，他实在不知道该怎么伺候张艺兴才能更让后者满意，节奏还行吗？深浅还行吗？他的嘴里会太干吗？

“啪”

就在吴世勋想着一个个问题的时候，那只扁头的鞭子不轻不重地落在了他的屁股上，留下一块粉红的痕迹，响亮得很。

“你在出神噢？”

张艺兴摸着吴世勋毛茸茸的脑袋，语气里听不出喜怒哀乐，客观的评价了一句，让吴世勋专心点儿。

吴世勋抬眼给了他一个充满歉意的眼神，专心致志地给张艺兴口交起来，握着柱身，口中传出阵阵吸溜的声音。

“啪”

又是一鞭打在吴世勋的屁股上，他委屈地抬头用眼神询问自己到底又是出了什么问题。

“这么用力，是要把我榨干吗？”

“啪”

“再吞的深一点儿，乖”

……

吴世勋第一次没有经验，什么都要从头学习，张艺兴总是对他的表现挑三拣四，不是嫌快了，就是嫌力气大了，再不然就是觉得吴世勋还能再吞进去一点儿，好不容易最后吴世勋终于找到了窍门儿，将张艺兴伺候得服服帖帖，就在后者快要缴械投降的前一刻，从他嘴中退了出来，说他表现的还算差强人意。

张艺兴满意了，这就代表着这场情事最终得以继续，他没有立刻让吴世勋站起来，而是任由后者握着他的脚踝，沿着小腿一直向上亲到大腿根儿，扒开蕾丝腿袜，在其留下的浅浅的痕迹上舔舐，轻轻啃咬。

吴世勋得寸进尺，趁着张艺兴还在闭着眼享受的时候，手指头一勾，就拉下了他的胸衣，埋在柔软的胸脯间先是嗅着，接着又是像婴儿一样张开嘴含住小巧挺立的乳尖，用柔软的舌头逗弄。

张艺兴不知道吴世勋号称是个小处男，居然还有这种无师自通的本领，他想他一定爱极了吴世勋，不然怎么可能允许这么不听话的宠物在自己身边，舔舐自己的全身留下水渍，要换成别人，他早就嫌恶心了呢。

吴世勋不叫在讨好他的主人，相反地，他是在和张艺兴做爱。

张艺兴转过身去，任由吴世勋揉弄他紧致浑圆的臀瓣，吴世勋像是揉面团儿一样，摸上了就舍不得撒开手，一想到刚才张艺兴将自己的屁股打得红红的，手上的力道就不自觉加大，本是一种报复，在张艺兴看来却像是一种极具爱意的挑逗，塌着腰将自己往吴世勋手中送。

前戏差不多了，吴世勋就擅自动手将那团兔尾肛塞缓缓的拔出来，张艺兴在洗澡的时候事先给自己扩张和润滑过，所以拔出来的时候很轻松，还牵连出一丝黏腻晶莹的液体，吴世勋一口咬在刚才被自己揉成水蜜桃的臀瓣上，不假思索，扶着自己早就胀的不行的性器顶进了张艺兴的身体里。

肛塞的尺寸远远比不上吴世勋，张艺兴被吴世勋架在身前，撅着屁股方便他进来，却也胀痛难耐，咬紧了下唇，细声呻吟。

在完全吃进去了之后，吴世勋先在张艺兴体内小幅度的晃了晃，直到张艺兴向他确认可以，这才由慢转快的抽插起来，听着节节破碎的呻吟声，只觉得甜腻到心坎里，全身上下都是酥麻的，只有身前越发的坚硬。

吴世勋在张艺兴还带着沐浴香气的蝴蝶骨上留下绵密的亲吻——亲吻他暗恋多年，求之不得的心上人，一股力道将他往前一扯，他与面色绯红的张艺兴四目相对，后者的眸子里全是情欲和爱意，他由项圈牵引着，和张艺兴交换深深的亲吻。

他们明明是如此契合，为什么张艺兴却迟迟不肯要他？

这种又委屈又后悔的感觉填满了吴世勋的内心，他握着张艺兴的腰，对着蜜桃似的臀撞击起来，说出来的话醋意连天。

“你今天和那个男人，做了吗？”

张艺兴被顶的每根头发丝都在颤抖，诚实地冲吴世勋摇了摇头。

“啪”

张艺兴的鞭子不知道什么时候已经被甩到了角落，这回轮到吴世勋耀武扬威，抬起手掌冲着他的臀瓣就是一巴掌，不重，但响，伴随着突如其来的后穴的收缩，让吴世勋差点缴械投降。

他向下望去，看着两人连结的地方，红肿的不止是张艺兴柔软的臀肉，同时还有吞吐着他性器的小口，湿的不成样子，从肠道分泌出来的液体沾的两人湿答答的，被打成一小圈白沫，还有好些顺着他的大腿往下流。

吴世勋想他这位邻家哥哥真是浪的没边儿了，整个人就像一颗成熟的水蜜桃，轻轻一碰就水汪汪。

他情不自禁张开嘴一口咬在张艺兴圆润光滑的肩头上，留下两排悄悄的牙印。

嗯，尝起来也像。

“你带多少男人来看过这个房间？”

性器连续不断研磨过张艺兴的敏感点，他被吴世勋精壮的手臂钳着，修长的手指伸进他的嘴里搅弄他的舌头，口中余下的只有不自觉的呻吟，连说上一句完整的话都很勉强，更别说仔细思考了。

“记、记不清嗯…慢啊——”

手指从嘴中抽出来，牵起银丝，又是一巴掌，迫近高潮的他跟着轻呼了一声，一阵颤栗，他竟然觉得这样很爽。

“那又有多少个男人没被你吓跑的？”

“除、除了你，只有一个…”

张艺兴觉得自己真的快要倒了，他从来没有设想过吴世勋会有这么厉害，一根东西都要把自己给捅穿了，抑制不住地想要，也不管自己已经站不住脚，拍打着吴世勋揽在他身上的手臂叫他慢一点，后者非但不听，还加快了速度，刺激地他忍不住尖叫起来。

“那你跟那个男人做过几次？”

张艺兴说不出话，颤巍巍地伸出一根指头，连指尖都带着色情的粉红，吴世勋这才算稍微满意一点，带着炽热的呼吸埋在张艺兴沁着汗的颈窝里，自己也临近高潮，只好咬着牙关低沉着嗓音开口。

“那你准备和我做几次？”

“看嗯…看你表现…表现好的话就…嗯慢点啊啊啊啊——”

没有抚摸，张艺兴活生生的被吴世勋给操射了，同时射的还有在他身后又卖力又吃醋的吴世勋本人，脸贴在他的背上喘粗气。

“怎么样？我这个宠物，长期留在身边还不错吧？”

吴世勋在浴室里帮张艺兴引流的时候，眼波流转之间又抱着人来了一次，这次没有道具，没有主人和宠物，只有彼此爱抚的两具年轻的身躯。

“哪有你这么不听话的狗狗的，都叫你慢点了，还横冲直撞的”

“嗨呀，我这是看透了你内心的真实想法，我要是真慢下来了，你又要不满意我了”

“你就贫吧，看我下次怎么惩罚你”

“噢嚯？还有下次啊？”

“你业务能力还不错，我暂时留用了，有意见？”

“口是心非，明明早就觊觎我了吧…”

“呀吴世勋你不要乱用词语啊，恶不恶心..”

 

The End.


End file.
